


Professional Hazards

by silentgraywarden



Category: Alien: Resurrection (1997)
Genre: F/M, Heavy Petting, Smut lite, Snogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5374673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentgraywarden/pseuds/silentgraywarden





	Professional Hazards

It started with glances - hurried looks of longing stolen when each thought the other was not looking, each sweep of his eyes ghosting like fingertips along the subtle curve of her spine. His eyes were the clearest, most startling shade of blue, closing like his slender fingers around her throat whenever she did manage to catch his gaze. But now those eyes were impossibly dark, clouded with lust as he pressed into her, her shoulders catching against the bulkhead of the cramped galley, pristine white jacket unbuttoned and pulled aside as he hungrily grabbed at the heated flesh beneath. His mouth slanted over hers, a devouring force that both locked down her rationality and knocked down her trepidation that some unlucky crewman (or worse yet Wren himself) might discover their wanton display and devastating loss of control. They were scientists for God’s sake - professionals, tight-lipped and indispensable to Wren’s insane xenomorphic crusade.

Indispensable. Keep telling yourself that, she mused, when Wren is shooting the both of you out of the airlock…or feeding you to the monsters. His hardness was pressing into the softness of her belly and she abandoned that fear, deciding that she’d die when and how and wherever Wren pleased if only Jonathan would keep grinding against her, tongue plundering her mouth in a desperate imitation of what he sought in her body.

When she could no longer draw breath beneath the press of lips and teeth, she pulled on his ponytail, a hiss leaving his parted lips as she held him fast, neck bared to her seeking mouth as she forced a hand between them to glide over the front of his trousers. 

His subsequent lack of control was intoxicating - he so excelled at making her squirm beneath a mountain of scrutiny under normal circumstances, that it did not escape her notice when his normally taut constraint yielded to this new physicality as she squeezed him gently before cupping him, smiling against his lips and swallowing the fevered gasp that followed. Faintly she could have sworn she heard him groan “not yet,” but that was around the time he gripped her hips, bowing slightly to suckle her right breast and all of her haughtiness vanished at the wet warmth of his mouth wiping her brain clean. Frustrated after what seemed like minutes of meticulous affection aimed at her nipples, she briskly shoved him, propelling him backwards against the opposite bulkhead and dropping to her knees before him, hands instantly playing at the closure of his pants. She felt the pressure of his gaze on her before his hands closed over hers - hesitantly tearing her eyes away from the tantalizing glimpse of hair trailing beneath the waistband of his trousers to find him shaking his head, eyes wide and painfully ravenous.

“Not here.”

She smirked at his rasped words, the heat smoldering in her core apparently speaking for her now.

“But I want to taste you.”

The door behind her suddenly slid open, leaving her absolutely no time to savor the look on his face and barely enough time to pull her jacket back together before one of the newer researchers on their team strode through with his dishes. He looked up from his path to see Gediman - wisps of hair freed from it’s tie, flushed face, obvious erection, flat against the wall with his hands in tight fists at his sides - and then at her, still kneeling on the floor in front of him with her arms wrapped around her upper body, bruises peppering the swath of her neck left exposed by the regulation uniform. 

“Not a word.” Jonathan warned, clear as glass and sharply potent. She looked up then, briefly meeting the researcher’s dumbfounded gaze before he hastily nodded in silent agreement and fled the room. The next thing she knew, Jonathan’s face was beside hers, lips pressed to her ear, a wave of heat spiraling down her spine with the words he intoned there.

“I’ll be expecting you later.”


End file.
